The Black Rose
by Akiray
Summary: What does fiances, sweet fetish, and a black rose have in common? Yeah, not good with summaries. This is my first fanifc.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU. I WISH I DID THOUGH. BUT, I DON'T. tear tear

**Summary:** I SUCK AT SUMMARIES. I WILL ATTEMPT TO MAKE SUMMARIES IN LATER FANFICS.

**Warning:** MIGHT BE SOME SWEARING LATER ON.

THIS IS THE FIRST FANFIC I'VE EVER WRITTEN. SO HOPEFULLY IT'S NOT TOO BAD. PLEASE REVIEW. AND, ADVICE WOULD BE APPRECIATED.

**Chapter 1:**

Today was just another day. Everyone was at the table for lunch eating away. Gunter was rambling on about his next lesson he was planning for Yuuri. The double black demon king groaned. He wasn't looking forward to it; he had already been locked up in his office signing paperwork for two hours. He was hoping to play catch with Conrad. But, it looked like it wasn't going to happen. He was going through lists of excuses, in his head, he could use on his loyal advisor to get out of studies. He was at excuse #35, when a maid entered the room. "Pardon me, your majesty and your excellencies. But, there is a Lady Aryll von Walde at the castle gates."

Gwendal and Wolfram paled when they heard this. The smile on Conrad's face lessened. Once the news registered in Gunter's mind he stood abruptly knocking his chair over. "WHAT! Why were we not informed that she would be arriving?" He picked up the chair that he knocked over. "Never mind, we have to prepare a feast," he said to himself. He looked at the maid and took a few strides towards her. "Well, what are you doing just standing there? Go and get everything prepared."

"Yes, your excellency." She curtsied and scurried out of the room with a few other maids to prepare a feast.

Yuuri looked towards Gunter's direction as he shot out of the room and towards the castle gate to greet the guest. He turned to the others with a puzzled look on his face. "Hey, who's this Lady Aryll, they were talking about?"

Conrad was the first to answer him, considering Gwendal and Wolfram were still in shock from hearing the news. "She is Gwendal's cousin and Lord Gunter's fiancé, your majesty."

Upon hearing this Yuuri almost fell out of his seat. "FIANCE! I never knew Gunter was engaged." Wolfram who seemed to have recovered from the news turned to his fiancé with an annoyed look. "Well, you never bothered to ask, you wimp."

Yuuri glared at him while crossing his arms across his chest. "I am NOT a wimp, for the last time! And, it's hard to believe that Gunter would be engaged considering the fact that he tries to fondle me every possible chance he gets." Wolfram glared back at Yuuri muttering something about Yuuri being a cheater.

Yuuri uncrossed his arm then turned back to the other two occupants of the table. "So, what kind of woman is this Lady Aryll?" "Well, you'll find out for yourself when we go greet her," Gwendal said as he got up from his chair. They all left the dining room and made their way towards the castle gates, where Gunter's fiancé was.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sorry, that this chapter is really short. The other chapters will be longer. I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU. NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH, IT WILL NEVER BE MINE'S.

First review: Roguey

**Roguey: **I'm glad you like.

Sorry if the first chapter was a little boring. This is my first fanfic ever. I'm trying my best. Well, here is chapter two. Enjoy.

_Words in italics are thoughts. Just to let you know._

**Chapter 2:**

At the castle gates was an elegant carriage drawn by two brilliant white horses with golden splotches over their bodies. A guard helped a woman out of the carriage. She had straight light blue hair that went up to the middle of her back. She had a simple yet beautiful light green gown that matched her green eyes. Upon seeing her Gunter ran towards her and enveloped her in a hug. "SUGAR CAKES!! It's so good to see you." He released her from his hug and started to reprimand her for not informing them ahead of time about her arrival. "We would've had more time to prepare a feast and everything for you."

"Oh, my chocolate in shining armor, I wanted to surprise you." Aryll said in an ecstatic tone, one that was oh so similar to Lady Cheri.

"My, my look at everyone. You all haven't changed a bit." She said to Conrad, Gwendal, and Wolfram who just arrived, along with Yuuri. "We have so much to catch up on. Oh, who's this adorable sugar cookie?" she said as she turned her attention towards the double black demon king.

Gunter took a step towards the king. "This is his majesty, Yuuri Shibuya, the 27th demon king." Yuuri smiled at the guest. He took her hand and lifted it to his lips and placed a kiss on it. "Pleasure to meet you Lady Aryll." Wolfram was fuming when he saw this; he was going to have a small 'chat' with him when they were alone in their bedroom. Yuuri didn't seem to notice his pissed off fiancé as his attention was focused on the guest before him.

"The pleasures all mine, your majesty." She said as she gave a quick curtsy. "Please, no need for formalities. We're all friends here." The king stated with a huge grin on his face.

A wide grin appeared on her face, "Well, in that case, please call me Aryll, my sugar king." She said as she gave the king a quick hug and a kiss on his cheek. Then her attention was directed towards Gwendal and Wolfram, who seem to have been trying to get away unnoticed. "Gwennie! Wolfie!" She went towards them and gave them a glomp that was similar to the one that Gunter gives to Yuuri. As she glomped Gwendal, several more wrinkles appeared on Gwendal's forehead. Wolfram frowned at the nickname, that his mother called him, which he detested.

Yuuri was taken back by the nickname she had called him. "Sugar… king?" Conrad seeing the confused and shock look on his face, placed a hand on the king's shoulder. "Lady Aryll has… a tendency to give people nicknames that has some sort of relation to sweets. You can say, she has a… fetish for sweets," Conrad explained as they were making their way back to the castle, behind the others.

"Oh, that sort of makes sense. So, do you have a nickname from her?" Yuuri looked at Conrad to see that he looked somewhat embarrassed as he was thinking of the answer to his king's question. "Yeah, almost everybody she's in good terms with has one. Mine is… ummm… chocolate chip muffin…" He blushed as he told Yuuri the nickname he was given by Gunter's hyperactive fiancé.

Yuuri tried to stifle a laugh when he heard what Conrad's nickname was. "Wow, just wow. So, who else has a nickname?" the young king asked with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Mother's nickname is ummm… Honeydew melons," he said with a blush on his face, "Wolfram's nickname is Honey Bunny and Gwendal is the only one out of us that doesn't have a nickname. She had difficulty giving him one. So, she just calls him Gwennie." Yuuri couldn't help but laugh at this. He could somewhat see where Lady Cheri got her nickname and how Gwendal didn't have one. But, he couldn't get why Wolfram was called 'Honey Bunny'. He would have to ask Wolfram later for the story behind that. He gave an evil laugh when he thought of how he could use that nickname against the fiery blonde prince. He finally had something to use against Wolfram whenever he called him a Wimp. The young king smirked at how he could get back at the prince. Wolfram would have to give up on calling him a wimp now.

They walked towards Gwendal's office where the others were heading. They watched as Lady Aryll was fussing over the growing amount of wrinkles on Gwendal's forehead. She suggested that he go and take a vacation and find himself a nice lady. Gwendal only grunted in response. She then directed her attention towards Wolfram who attempted to get away. She enveloped him in a bear hug. "Oh, Honey Bunny! How many men and women do you have wrapped around your fingers? You probably have shrines dedicated to you."

From behind, Yuuri observed how Lady Aryll interacted with them. For some reason it seemed oddly familiar. She reminded him of Lady Cheri. He shuddered at the thought of a Cheri clone. The thought of his face being smashed into her bosoms almost made him wet his pants. But, the only difference between Lady Aryll and Lady Cheri was the fact that Lady Aryll was lacking the big chest that Cheri had. Aryll had a pretty small chest. It wasn't as big as the other mazoku women he had encountered. Actually, every mazoku women that Yuuri encountered had decent sized chest or bigger. After much thought, he concluded that small chest was a recessive gene or something among mazoku women.

Yuuri was brought out of his train of thought when they arrived at Gwendal's office. They all went in and started to pass the time by catching up. Yuuri found out that the reason he never met Aryll earlier was because she was traveling around Shin Makoku. But, they left it at that. Nobody told him the reason for her traveling. He thought that since she was so much like Lady Cheri, she was probably on a trip to find free love. But, then she had a fiancé.

After spending three hours with Lady Aryll, Yuuri learned some quite disturbing things about her. For instance, she was not only similar to Lady Cheri but to Gunter as well. Once she got to know him, she started to obsess over him like Gunter did. She not only tried to fondle Yuuri, but she did that to Wolfram, Conrad, and Gwendal. Gunter didn't seem to mind. Yuuri wondered why Gunter didn't seem at all jealous or upset at this. He probably gotten use to it or something. Or, it could be one of the reason he was attracted to her. But, then it seemed to be a weird reason to like someone because they molested those they admired.

Aryll insisted that she help Gunter with his lessons with Yuuri. At the mentioning of lessons had Gunter freaking out and saying how he was not worthy of the king because he forgot his lessons with Yuuri. Gunter was running around the room, wailing about how he was a failure to his majesty and doesn't deserve to live. Yuuri had to desperately think of something to calm his loyal adviser down, before he broke any more vases that happened to be in his path of destruction or before Gwendal started looking like a Shar-Pei from all the wrinkles. "Gunter, it's alright. I mean you were so caught up because your fiancé returned. I don't blame you at all for forgetting the lessons. We can just have the lessons twice as long tomorrow, to make up for the one today." _–oh shit, what have I done. I don't want to be stuck with Gunter for the whole day. Great I just had to open my big mouth. Oh well, to late now._ Once those words came out of Yuuri's mouth, Wolfram glared at him with such ferocity that Yuuri thought he was trying to make him combust.

Upon hearing this, Gunter stopped his marathon around the room. "Oh, your majesty! What a wonderful idea. To think you care so much about your loyal adviser that you'd offer to spend more time with me for your studies. What a kind and loving king we have." Aryll started jumping up and down. "Oh my, I get to spend more time with his majesty too. My chocolate in shining armor, I think we should go and prepare for tomorrow's lesson. It won't do if you're not prepared. Oh, I'm so excited I get to spend more time with my sugar king." She squealed one of those fangirly squeals. She took Gunter by the arm and led him out of the room to start preparing for the next day's lessons.

Once they left, Yuuri groaned. "Oh, great." Wolfram smirked at him. "Well, that's what you get you wimp. You shouldn't have opened your mouth in the first place." Yuuri stood up from the seat he was in and glared at the blonde mazoku. "I am NOT a wimp!" he sat down and started to rub his temple. _–Tomorrow is going to be a long day. Maybe I can get Wolfram to bail me out. Yeah right, he'd probably want me to suffer._

xxxxxxxxx

Well, that's chapter 2. It was originally Chapter two and three, but I wanted chapter two to be longer so I combined the two. Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. It'll be awhile since I put up the next chapter since I am not sure what to write exactly. But, ideas would be loved. Well, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN KYOU KARA MAOU, UNFORTUNATELY.

_**Thanks to my reviewers:**_ Roguey, priestessmykala, sHiNiGaMi-ArAsHi1412, and k-shee

**Roguey**: This is a rated T fanfic. Not a rated M. I'm sorry. After this one, and the next one I'm planning to write I will do another fanfic for you that is Rated M and about Gwendal and Gunter. But, you'll have to wait.

**Priestessmykala:** Lol, thanks. I should've add the Honey Bunny at the end of that but I thought it was too soon for it.

**SHiNiGaMi-ArAsHi1412:** I updated. Sooner than I expected. I know, that's what I love about Aryll. I had so much fun coming up with the nicknames for them.

**k-shee:** Lol, I'm glad you like it. Love the review you left. I couldn't stop laughing when I read it.

**To all my reviewers**: Thank you so much for the reviews. I was so happy to get them. Well thank you. I dedicate this chapter to you. Enjoy.

**Chapter 3:**

There was nothing like waking up by getting kicked off the bed by a blonde bishounen. Yuuri was use to it by now. Waking up to a kick in the ribs, falling off the bed, and hitting his head on the drawer next to the bed. It was a daily occurrence. Usually he would throw a pillow at the blonde prince's head for kicking him off the bed. But, he was in no mood for it this morning. He had a long night last night. He was feeling sluggish. He felt like he had a major hang over. The feast the night before consisted of so much cavity-inducing sweets he probably gained ten pounds just looking at it.

The young king looked to his right to see his fiery blonde fiancé sleeping. He could figure out how someone so hot-tempered could look so angelic. Yuuri shuddered when he remembered the event that took place the night before in his bedroom.

**_Flashback_**

Once they were alone in the bedroom, Wolfram started screaming at Yuuri calling him a cheater, a wimp, and other words I shall not name for they are not appropriate. Yuuri getting annoyed by Wolfram accusing him of being a cheater started calling him a spoiled brat. He immediately regretted it as soon as tears started to well up in the blonde mazoku's eyes. The double black king started apologizing like crazy to prevent the blonde from crying. Once Wolfram wiped the tears from his eyes, he immediately grabbed a pillow and hit the king in the face and called him a wimp. "I am not a WIMP!" the young king glared at his gorgeous fiancé. "And, at least my nickname isn't Honey Bunny" Yuuri smirked as he saw Wolfram gaping at him.

"Don't call me that." The blonde said as he scowled at his fiancé. Yuuri reveled at the reaction he received from Wolfram. _–Finally I have something to use against him that's effective. Let's see him call me a wimp now._ Yuuri had a smug look on his face. "Well, you stop calling me Wimp and I won't call you Honey Bunny"

"Hmph, I don't see why I have to stop calling you a wimp. You're a wimp so it makes sense for me to call you a wimp." The blonde turned away sticking his nose up in the air. "Fine, then I won't stop calling you Honey Bunny," Yuuri retaliated. Wolfram turned back to Yuuri giving him the glare of death. "You will stop calling me Honey Bunny. Unless you want me to turn you into a roasted marshmallow" A fireball appeared out of the mazoku prince's hand. Yuuri gulped, "No need for that Wolfram. I'll stop calling you Honey Bunny, Ok? Now put the fireball out." _–so there goes that idea of revenge on Wolfram. Sigh, how is it he's able to call me names but I can't call him one. This is so not fair. Oh well, its better than being roasted alive._ Wolfram smirked in triumph. Not only did he get Yuuri to never call him Honey bunny, but also he got to keep calling him Wimp.

**_End of Flashback_**

Yuuri got out of bed to head towards the bath. Once his feet touched the ground, the door burst opened revealing his obsessive adviser and his adviser's hyperactive fiancé. "Your majesty!!" They both shouted in unison. "Honey Bunny!!" Aryll shouted as she jumped atop of Wolfram. "Did you sleep well? Oh my, that pink nightgown looks great on you. I bet my sugar king can't keep his hands off of you." Wolfram blushed, completely forgetting that he was angry with them for being so loud this early in the morning. "Well, thank you Lady Aryll. But, I must ask you to kindly get off of me and to stop groping me." Aryll, who had been feeling up the king's fiancé, reluctantly took her hands off Wolfram and got off the bed.

"So, my sugar king are you ready for your lessons today?" The sugar obsessed noble asked. Yuuri groaned inwardly, he was not looking forward to a whole day of being molested. "Almost, just got to take a bath then get changed." He said with a fake smile on his face. "Ohh, let me and my chocolate in shining armor accompany you to the baths. It's always nice to take baths with others." Aryll said ecstatically. Yuuri flustered at the thought of being in the baths with a woman. Seeing him flustered, Wolfram elbowed his fiancé in the side.

"That'll be alright Lady Aryll, Yuuri and I prefer to be in the baths alone together." The blonde mazoku said politely. Aryll squealed at the thought of the young couple in the baths together helping each other wash up. Yuuri gaped at Wolfram. _–WTF, is Wolfram insane? What if Gunter took it the wrong way and reported it to Gwendal. I do not want to deal with an overprotective big brother, who happens to be the general of a humungous army. I prefer to live a few more decades, thank you very much._ "Close your mouth before you swallow a fly, Yuuri." Wolfram looked at Yuuri like he knew what the king was thinking. "What do you prefer to take a bath with two child molesters?" Wolfram whispered. Yuuri thought about what Wolfram said. _-Hmm, Wolfram does have a point. But, did he have to say that to them._ "Yes, I'm sorry Aryll. But, Wolfram and I just prefer each other's company in the baths." Yuuri gave her another fake smile. Aryll pouted, "Oh well, I guess we can find something else to do together."

Aryll turned to grab Gunter's arm so she could lead him out. But, once she saw Gunter she had a shock look on her face. "Oh my gods, Gunter dear, are you alright? Your nose is bleeding. What happened." She inquired. Gunter, who was currently covering his nose to prevent the blood to spill onto the floor, could only nod to say he was fine. _–Oh, my precious king. How could you do such a thing with that little lord brat? If you should be doing any of those things it should be with your most loving and loyal adviser. I hate to think you've been touching another man's body. Even if he is your fiancé, he doesn't deserve you. To think his hand has been on your perfect body. Being able to touch your smooth skin and to be able to put his hand through that perfect silky hair. Oh, life can be so cruel to me. How I wish to be able to be intimate with you. –Mental sob-_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was finally lunchtime. Yuuri had been trapped in the library with child molesting couple for four excruciating hours. And, he still had five more hours to go. How he hated himself for even suggesting staying twice as long for his studies. Well, the bright side was that Gwendal was stuck signing his papers. But, he wished he could play baseball with Conrad. But, he couldn't back out now. Yuuri wanted so badly to hit his head against the table_. –I don't think I can stand another minute being fondled. I rather spend the rest of the day locked in a closet with Wolfram than to go back to his lessons with Gunter and Aryll._

Gunter was unusually perky at the table; he had spent the whole morning with his precious king. Not only that but he got to spend time with Aryll as well. To others it might seem that the two weren't into each other with Gunter obsessing over Yuuri, and Aryll fondling every guy in sight. But, that wasn't true. Gunter and Aryll were deeply in love. Gunter thought it would be inappropriate to show their affections in public, since they tend to get carried away. But, behind closed bedroom doors was a different story. Gunter and Aryll's love for each other unleashed. I will not get into the details since this story is Rated T. Well, back to the story.

"Hey Gunter, how did you and Aryll meet and get engaged?" the double black king questioned. Gunter finished swallowing the food he had in his mouth and took a sip of his wine. "Well, your majesty. Aryll and I were childhood friends. We were practically inseparable. The engagement was our parents' idea."

"Oh, so it was an arranged marriage?"

"Yes it was. At first we only loved each other as friends, but don't get us wrong or anything. After time we started to love each other more than just friends. Our love continued to grow, especially after we adopted Gisela. And, it is still growing to this day." Yuuri was amazed at how much they loved each other. He didn't know such love could form from the love you have towards friends.

Aryll's eyes sparkled as she looked at Gunter. "Oh my chocolate in shining armor!" She glomped him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "By the way, my sugar king. What about you and Wolfram? With the amount of love you have for each other you two would probably be getting married soon. Am I right? I mean you have to love each other a lot if you prefer to have baths together alone"

Wolfram's faced with a shade of red that was similar to that of a tomato. The orange juice that was in Yuuri's mouth came squirting out and onto Conrad who was sitting next to him. Gwendal's wrinkles were producing babies like crazy. Conrad's never disappearing smile vanished from sight. Gunter started to have a nosebleed and the three gossiping maids started giggling like schoolgirls. Aryll looked around, "Did I say something wrong?" she said with an innocent look. "No, you didn't. You just took us all by surprised." Yuuri replied. _–I am so going to be getting a lecture from Gwendal later. Even though I would never do anything inappropriate with Wolfram. I mean, we're both guys. I mean that's just so wrong. Not only will Gwendal lecture me, I have to spend five hours with Gunter who will be all sulky at the thought of me doing inappropriate things with Wolfram. I wish someone would just kill me now. Oh Shinou, why must you torture me so. Sigh, I might as well just suck it up and get it over with. The day is half way over. Maybe Lady Aryll will stop molesting me. I doubt it. I bet she secretly wants me to get yelled at by Wolfram. Sigh. _

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry if this chapter wasn't as funny as the last. I wrote this really quickly. Only a couple chapters left of this fanfic, I think. Well, I probably won't update for a while. (Yes, I'm aware I said that last time) I have to read my summer reading book. School is starting soon. So I really have to read it. I apologize. But, I'll try my best to update as much as possible.


	4. The final chapter?

**Disclaimer:** -insert disclaimer-

Thanks for the reviews everyone!! Reviews make every author happy.

**Roguey:** Lol, glad you're happy. I wouldn't say I have a talent for writing. And, I know I'm like the bestest sister ever. Lol, and no problem. Still thinking about what I want. XD

**Priestessmykala:** Of course. I love Wolfie so much, in my fanfic he gets whatever he wants... that I want him to have. XD

**k-shee:** Aryll is on a permanent sugar rush. lol.

**Yuuram88:** Oh well, they'll just have to deal with it. I mean what's more important them feeling comfortable or us being entertained? I say us being entertained. Lol.

**Migod:** I am glad you like this fanfic and that it's giggle-worthy. Who doesn't like Aryll?

I have updated as soon as I could. Sorry if it wasn't fast enough for you. I decided to cut this fanfic short. Sorry to have disappointed you. EDITED: This isn't the last chapter. I've decided to write an Epilogue. Well, enjoy.

**Chapter 4:**

It had been a week since the sugar addicted noblewoman arrived at Blood Pledge Castle. Yuuri was hiding in some closet in the palace more often, just to avoid the child molesting couple. But, he couldn't always successfully avoid them. Wolfram took to locking himself in his old bedroom and rarely came out. He had the maids bring his food to his room. Yuuri would sometimes go to Wolfram's room and hide with him in there, too. Wolfram was surprised at first to find Yuuri begging to let him in his room. What was more surprising was Yuuri asking to sleep in Wolfram's room because he didn't want to wake up to Aryll groping him. Wolfram did not complain, I mean why would he?

Wolfram's room became the safe haven for the royal couple considering that Aryll did not know where Wolfram's room was in the first place. And, many had forgotten where the blonde mazoku's former sleeping chamber was located since they were so use to finding him sleeping in the King's room. The only people in the palace that remembered where the young prince's room was were the three maids, who were threatened to keep their mouth shut about where Wolfram's room was.

Anyways, the time has come for our favorite sugar obsessed, child-molesting character to take her leave. She was in the courtyard saying her goodbyes to her chocolate in shining armor and the two eldest sons of the former Maou. The maids and a few soldiers were loading her belongings into the same carriage she had arrived in. Wolfram and Yuuri arrived in the courtyard after receiving a message requesting their presence. Yuuri looked at the maids and solders as they put trunks on the carriage. "What's going on?" Yuuri inquired.

The Maou's most obsessed and loyal adviser turned to the young king "Lady Aryll is leaving to continue her travels." He gave Yuuri a sad smile.

"Why? I thought you were staying." Yuuri turned to Aryll. He didn't mind her leaving, but he was curious as to why she was leaving.

"Oh my sweet, sweet sugar king. I was only visiting. I have to continue on with my quest." She said while hugging the double black. Wolfram paled as she mentioned her quest. After she released Yuuri from the hug she turned and glomped Wolfram and started fondling him. "Oh, I'm going to miss you Honey Bunny. You're just SOOO cute!!" She said ecstatically. Wolfram frowned while attempting to push her away politely.

Yuuri looked at Conrad who was trying hard not to laugh at the sight of his little brother trying to free himself from the noblewoman. "What quest? What is she looking for?" Conrad turned to his king and was about to answer when Aryll interrupted. "Oh my sugar king, nobody has told you? I was sure somebody would've told you about it. Well, I'm on a quest to find the legendary Black Rose. I've been searching for it for 7 years now."

"What's so special about this Black Rose?" he asked while looking at Gunter, who failed to tell him about the quest. Wolfram finally got himself free from Aryll's death grip and glared at Yuuri. "You don't need to know, wimp." "I am not a wimp!" Yuuri retorted, "And, since I'm king don't you think I should know all these legends. I mean the more I know the better, right Gunter." A wide grin appeared on the adviser's face. "Of course, Your Majesty. The Black Rose is a rare flower that is said to have a special ability." Before Gunter could explain any further, Yuuri interrupted. "What is this special ability?"

Right when Gunter opened his mouth to say something, Aryll interrupted. "Well, it is said that if you take a pedal from the rose and dipped it into your tea and drank it remarkable things will happen. Like for women, if you're lacking in breast it will make them bigger. And for men, well they make something else bigger." Yuuri blushed. "W-why would you want t-to find the rose?" stuttered the embarassed demon king.

Aryll started giggling like a schoolgirl. "Well, my sugar king. If you haven't noticed, my breasts aren't that big. I was hoping to get breasts the size of Lady Cheri. I envy her. I mean I've always wanted to hug Honey Bunny the same way Lady Cheri does. It looks like so much fine," She said ecstatically while glomping Wolfram once again. Yuuri blushed a brighter red than he already was and Wolfram blushed even brighter. Gwendal and Conrad started covering their mouths to prevent the laugh that was trying so hard to come out.

After that embarrassing moment for Wolfram and Yuuri, it was time for Lady Aryll's departure. Gunter helped her into the carriage after giving her a kiss. "I'll come back for a visit real soon. Or, if I'm lucky and I find the Black Rose I'll be staying permanently!!" She said out the window, waving goodbye to everyone. Wolfram paled at the thought of living with her. _–Oh Shinou, I hope the Black Rose isn't real. It'll be even worse with a big-breasted Aryll. I am so not looking forward to having my face smashed into her bosoms. I already get enough of that from my mother. If she does find it and gets big breasts, I am so moving into Bielefeld Castle. I refuse to have my face smashed into another woman's breasts on a daily basis._

Yuuri frowned as she said that she would visit soon. _–Oh god, if she gets big breast I think I might be her other victim besides Wolfram. I mean I don't mind if she only smashed Wolfram's face in her boobs. But, I prefer to be able to breath. Considering she is obsessed with me as she is with Wolfram, I'm guessing she's going to want to smash my face in her breasts as well. How can Gunter just stand there with a smile? Doesn't he just get a bit jealous? I mean his fiancé is fondling other men. Maybe he reprimands her when they're alone in their bedroom. Oh well, I can finally relax a bit now that she's leaving. I only have to worry about Gunter trying to fondle me._ _I hope she doesn't visit that soon. I'm going to need time to get over my traumatic experience. I might need time to get over the nightmares I might have about me being chased by Aryll as she tries to give me a Cheri-like hug. Oh the horror!!_

Gunter smiled as he waved goodbye to his fiancé. _–Oh my sugar cakes. I just hope you don't fondle any strange men while you're on your quest. I hate seeing you fondle other men. I should be the only one you fondle. Well, with the exception with his majesty and that little lord brat. I have to admit its funny seeing that spoiled fireball uncomfortable. I can understand why she fondles his majesty. I mean he is just awesome, loving, and handsome. I can't even keep my hands off him. Oh Your Majesty!! –Insert a ranting about how more awesome Yuuri is-_

They continued to wave until the carriage vanished from sight. Yuuri and Wolfram sighed of relief. The sugar obsessed, child molesting noblewoman was finally gone. They no longer had to run and hide. A few wrinkles disappeared from Gwendal's forehead when they could no longer see the carriage. Conrad was finally a bit relaxed now that he didn't have to worry about being fondled. Though, he didn't get fondled as much as his little brother and his king. Which was a relief for Cheri's two oldest sons. Gunter seemed a bit sad, probably that the love of his life was gone and he was going to miss her and the stuff they did together. All except Gunter was going to enjoy the time they had that Aryll wasn't molesting them. No longer will they have to worry about being molested by a woman who wished to have big breasts because she wanted to use them to smash their faces into. Things will be back to normal, until the day Lady Aryll comes back.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alas, the story is almost finished. Next up is the Epilogue.

I had fun writing this fanfic. It turned out pretty well for my first one. Aryll was a lot of fun to write. I wrote this fanfic for Roguey.


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** -insert disclaimer-

**To my reviewers:** Thank you so much for reviewing this fanfic. I have written this epilogue for you. I hope you enjoy.

**K-shee:** I would never forget about this.

The Black Rose is officially finished. I know it's sad. I want to thank everyone who put this story on his or her favorites and/or alerts. I have written another Kyou Kara Maou fanfic, All For You. I want to thank those who reviewed that and put that fanfic on their favorites and/or alert list. Sorry it took me a while to write this epilogue. I keep re-writing it because it didn't satisfy me. I couldn't figure out exactly how I wanted to write it and what I wanted to write. But, thanks for being patient with me. Well, here is the Epilogue to The Black Rose. Enjoy.

**Epilogue:**

It is time for our favorite sugar obsessed, child-molesting character to make her return to Blood Pledge Castle, it has been 3 years since the end of the last chapter. She was in a carriage nearing the castle gates. A week earlier she had sent a letter to her chocolate in shining armor informing him of her return and requested he keep it a secret. She wanted everyone to be completely surprised. Aryll had been informed by her fiancé that Lady Cheri would be at the castle when she arrived. The blue-haired noblewoman was ecstatic when she heard this. It had been a long time since she had seen her Honeydew Melon.

The noblewoman could hardly keep still in the carriage. She had left the inn she was staying at when the sun started to rise just so that she could arrive at the castle in time for breakfast. She couldn't wait to see the look on their faces when they see how much she changed. She couldn't wait to smother her Honey Bunny's face into her newly acquired bosoms. She had been extremely happy since her 'change'.

The carriage came to a stop. Lady Aryll von Walde was back at Blood Pledge Castle and she was staying for good. The carriage door opened to reveal her fiancé with a surprised look on his face as he held out a hand to help her out. She took his hand and gracefully stepped out of the carriage with a wide grin. Other than her husband there were only a few soldiers in the courtyard. She could not wait to see everyone. She had intended to make her appearance at breakfast where everyone would be, but she had changed her mind.

The sugar obsessed woman just had to see her Honey Bunny to give him a hug. She ran towards the king's chamber where she knew the blonde mazoku would be sleeping along with the double black king. She was so wrapped up in the thought of getting to finally smother Wolfram's face in her newly acquired bosoms that she forgot to knock on the door.

She burst threw the doors only to be welcomed with the sight of Yuuri pinning down a shirtless Wolfram and kissing the blonde's chest. Gunter was right behind her and fainted at the sight before him. The royal couple turned and blushed the brightest shade of red imagined. Yuuri quickly got off his blonde fiancé and was trying to come up with a lie to cover up what they just saw. The blonde prince got up and put his shirt on to hide the love bites.

"OH, HONEY BUNNY!!" Aryll ran to Wolfram and smashed his face into her breasts. Wolfram tried to push her away to get some air but failed miserably. He thought he'd die right there and then from not only embarrassment but from the lack of oxygen. The noblewoman finally let go so she could give the double black a hug as well. Yuuri unfortunately wasn't fast enough to get away. While she suffocated the king in her bosoms, she ranted on about how happy she was for them and how she couldn't wait for their wedding and asked when did they plan on having children.

Gunter who finally woke up, brushed his clothes off to get whatever dirt and dust, there was on it, off. "Your Majesty, Wolfram! You shouldn't be doing things like that. You're not even married yet. What would Gwen-" Aryll interrupted her fiancé's tirade, "Oh, sweetie. What's so wrong about what they're doing? We're not married and we've already had-" Gunter quickly slapped a hand over his fiancé's mouth while he looked away as a blush covered his entire face.

Wolfram smirked at Gunter. The blonde mazoku figured out what Aryll was about to say before her fiance covered her mouth. "Gunter, why are you lecturing us about how we shouldn't have sex before marriage, when you've already done it with Lady Aryll and you're not even married?" Gunter glared at the blonde mazoku. "Well, why don't we get ready for breakfast? I bet everyone's hungry." Yuuri said in order to get rid of the awkward atmosphere that descended in the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Breakfast proved to be an interesting affair. Lady Cheri and Aryll were extremely ecstatic when they saw each other again. They started jumping around and hugging each other. The two women did not know the meaning of personal space. The two were fondling every guy in the room. At one point Cheri was touching Aryll's breasts to make sure they were real. Gunter almost had a nosebleed when she did that. But, instead he reprimanded Cheri about how it wasn't lady-like to touch people so inappropriately. As usual, Cheri ignored Gunter.

By the end of breakfast, Gwendal's wrinkles had wrinkles. Conrad was unusually happy, probably because most of the two noblewomen's attention was directed towards Wolfram. Yuuri couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Wolfram being squished between Cheri and Aryll's breasts at the same time. Wolfram could only glare at people in his line of vision. The blonde prince groaned. _–I can't believe the Black Rose was real. Oh, Shinou why did you let her find it? You enjoy torturing me, don't you? Stupid wimp, how could he just sit there laughing when his fiancé is being smothered to death? What kind of fiancé is he? Just you wait Yuuri; I'm going to make you wish you didn't laugh. _

"Mother, Lady Aryll. As much as I love to have you smother me but it's rude to just ignore the king like that. I mean, he is the king, no matter how wimpy he is. You're supposed to give him your undivided attention." The blonde mazoku smirked as he saw the horror stricken face of his fiancé. Gwendal and Conrad covered their mouths to prevent the laugh that was trying to escape. Gunter just sat there dumb struck at how Wolfram would endanger his fiancé's life like that.

The two noblewomen released their blonde victim to envelop the double black king. They were apologizing like crazy for ignoring him while giving the boy kisses between apologies. Normally Wolfram would start yelling at Yuuri for being a cheater, but Yuuri was obviously suffering. So, he just sat back and started laughing. Gwendal, Conrad, and Gunter could not help but to laugh as well. Normally Gunter wouldn't laugh, but the look his king had as the two hyperactive noblewomen were smothering him to death was just too funny. Gunter and Conrad would have tried to save the king if it was just one hyperactive, child-molesting woman. But, there were two so they just let the women continue.

Everyone just watched as the king struggled to break free of the women's death grip but to no avail. If you looked closely enough you could see a faint smile on Gwendal's face. _–If this is what it's going to be like everyday, then I don't think I'd mind. As long as its not me being smothered to death. It's somewhat entertaining to see the king struggling to get away. This could be like a punishment for all the times he ditched his work and I was forced to do them. I see a very entertaining future ahead for all of us._

And, a very entertaining future it was for them all. Gwendal had denied Wolfram's request to move into Bielefeld Castle. Conrad was constantly being used as Yuuri's human shield. Wolfram and Yuuri's relationship continued to grow that meant more awkward moments with Cheri and Aryll. Gunter and Aryll started to plan their wedding 2 years after Aryll had moved into the castle.

After Aryll's first year at the castle, things started to calm down a bit. She didn't hug the royal couple as much, but that didn't mean she didn't fondle them. During the first year, Wolfram and Yuuri were so desperate they'd willingly volunteer to test Anissina's inventions just to get away. They would soon get use to the blue-haired noblewoman living with them. Once Gunter and Aryll's first child was born, Wolfram and Yuuri were no longer the focus of the sugar-obsessed woman, to their relief. All would remain relatively calm and peaceful in the castle, for now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alas, the Epilogue is finished which means that The Black Rose is officially completed. I hope you liked it. I wasn't that satisfied with how it ended but oh well. I already re-written it 5 times. I'd like to thank you all, again, for being patient with me.


End file.
